Screen 5
Introduction This screen wasn't solved the way it was supposed to be and for that reason, Screen 6 is almost a second version of this screen, designed only as so we would solve it the correct way. Because all of the above, this page will have the cheesy solving method and the correct one will be in Screen 6. Solving Method The screen starts with the text * "To my beloved H. R. Davidson" showing, also the screen was war-themed and had 3 different sections, the first set of 9 war posters, a video of german bombers with morse code playing in the background and a set of 10 more posters. The Bombers Video This video had, besides the german bombers, a morse code, that translated to a binary code: * 01110010 01011111 01100001 01011111 01100010 01100101 01110100 01110100 01100101 And that translated to r_a_bette'.'' The Posters Each poster had a set of nine 3-digit numbers assigned to them, these numbers were spoken by a voice, and the ''r_a_bette binary translation found at the German Bomber video should be put in the middle of posters 009 and 019, like that: * 001 - i2 050 856 856 245 856 050 245 856. * 002 - i1 050 100 050 100 245 100 245 100. * 003 - i2 050 856 856 856 245 856 856 856. * 004 - i2 245 856 856 050 856 050 245 856. * 005 - i1 520 700 700 700 520 520 700 700. * 006 - i2 245 856 856 245 856 050 050 050. * 007 - i1 520 100 520 100 245 245 100 100. * 008 - i2 245 856 856 050 050 856 856 245. * 009 - i1 520 100 100 050 100 100 245 245. * 010 - R * 011 - _ * 012 - A * 013 - _ * 014 - B * 015 - E * 016 - T * 017 - T * 018 - E * 019 - i1 520 100 245 602 050 050 602 602. * 020 - i1 520 100 050 100 245 100 245 245. * 021 - i2 245 856 856 856 050 856 245 050. * 022 - i1 050 245 100 520 100 100 100 245. * 023 - i1 520 602 245 050 245 100 520 245. * 024 - i1 050 100 700 520 100 245 700 100. * 025 - i1 520 600 600 600 520 050 600 245. * 026 - i2 050 856 856 856 050 050 856 856. * 027 - i2 245 856 856 050 856 856 856 856. * 028 - i1 520 100 100 245 050 245 245 100. The Cheesy Solution Knowing that r_a_bette together with the posters' numbers would be the input, we deduced that r_a_bette would actually be xxxxxx_fo''r_a_better_xxxxxxxx. So we discovered that, for example, "o" was "i1 520 100 100 050 100 100 245 245", and that "o" in binary is "01101111", we got that: * 520 = 0. * 100 = 1. * 050 = 0. * 245 = 1. But that only applied for the sequences with '''i1 at the beginning of it, sequences with i2 were different. Doing the math to all posters, we found i?wi?h_for_a_better_to?o?ro?. The Answer With a little more of deduction, we found that the correct text was "I wish for a better tomorrow", which even matched the war theme. Therefore our answer is i_wish_for_a_better_tomorrow. The correct solving method can be found at Screen 6 page.